1 April
A list of events which occurred on the 1st of April. ;2009 *Lady Gaga performed "Poker Face" on American Idol. ;2010 *Lady Gaga performed at the Burswood Dome in Perth, WA, Australia, for The Monster Ball Tour. ;2011 *Lady Gaga performed at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota, for The Monster Ball Tour. :"GAGAVISION no.41 coming, at midnight TUES. Filming and editing it myself. Will announce JUDAS release! Feels like the first time mons✟ers." 4:46 PM via web ;2012 :"Everyone should watch Dateline NBC..its on now." 4:14 PM via Mobile Web :"@Datelinenbc I appreciated that you used modern approaches to this issue, making less distinction between victim + bully, showing both sides" 4:59 PM via web :"@Datelinenbc Breeding compassion in the student body is the way toward saving lives, both sides. This message is key. Empower kindness." 5:04 PM via web :"@ItsCharles I understand you thinking that. How can we be compassionate towards them, empathetic, help them honor their experience + change." 5:10 PM via web :"@ladygaga @ItsCharles the "bullys" were just as confused as the victim, who was once considered a "bully" herself, both have the same issues" Retweeted by Lady Gaga at 5:12 PM via web :"@JesusAfashion Great way to look at it. Maybe not the "same" issues but "similar." Anger creates a domino affect, let empathy take its place" 5:17 PM via web :"@ladygaga I believe that the bully needs compassion just as much as the victim, because they are both insecure with themselves" Retweeted by Lady Gaga at 5:19 PM via web :"@Neha614 The culture of students must gravitate towards empathy, not aggression. Compassion is the water to put out a angry fire." 5:24 PM via web :"I thought it was incredibly brave of the girl who was accused of "bullying" to give an interview. #BRAVE She spoke out." 5:30 PM via web :"@ladygaga There has to be someone to help the bullies understand their feelings along with the victim and communication between both parties" Retweeted by Lady Gaga at 5:29 PM via Twitter for iPhone :"@KimberlyMack28 you can watch it online when they post it on their website" 5:35 PM via web :"@its_italo BTWF is about working towards changing culture. Not about victims or bullies, or laws. #CompassionRaisingNotFundraising" 5:38 PM via web :"@AmandaMonsterr Why can't you do it in your school? You're the best speaker. Empower yourself, you're the bravest you know." 5:40 PM via web :"@JamesThisWay Just do it, you don't need me. Do it yourself. Call it whatever you want, make it your own. @xxguitargeekxx has great ideas." 5:44 PM via web :"@HausOfMarcos_ thats cool. Take a breath + feel compassionate for that person, that they feel the need to say something mean to you. Walk on" 5:47 PM via web :"@ladygaga - spectators of bullying need to realize it's not entertainment...bullying thrives off an audience. #getahobbie" Retweeted by Lady Gaga at 5:49 PM via UberSocial for BlackBerry :"@GagaCreative I'm trying to breed compassion. not sure why. can't help it, think its important." 5:51 PM via web :"@hausofcarolinne its easier than you think.I go through people saying bad things about me, sometimes publicly. Feel empathy for their anger." 5:55 PM via web :"I love my followers, thanks for talking with me tonight. I read as many as I could. Making music, learning choreo, and breakin shit. be back" 6:12 PM via web ;2014 :"Back in the New York Groove, us on the way to ST. J's last night - http://bplane.co/nIOCED" via Twitter ;2015 :"I'm quitting pop music. ��" via Twitter :"��gotcha . April Fools! ������" via Twitter *Lady Gaga was seen at a dog park in Chicago, Illinois. 4-1-15 At a Dog Park in Chicago 001.jpg *Gaga filmed a video message for Ryan-Lee Johnson. 4-1-15 Message to her Little Monster Ryan 001.png Category:Gagapedia calendar